Stranded in Tokyo! OH NO!
by Crazy Muffin
Summary: Some "helpful advice" from Miroku leads the gang to be stuck in Kagome's time. Now they have to blend in until they figure how to get back home! TOO FUNNY! PLEASE R&R: Chapter 2 Uploaded!
1. It all begins

Ari: Ok this is a BRAND NEW FIC! It's a little more serious then my other fics so I hope you like it.  
  
Inu- Yasha: Of COARSE they will like it.. I'M IN IT!  
  
Kagome: Whatever.  
  
  
  
Kagome stood near the well ready to jump. She checked her backpack and made sure she had packed everything she needed for her next little time jump. Clothes, homework, food, and some Rama noodles for a certain half- demon. Everything was there. She stood on the edge and jumped in. Kagome climbed back out of the well and was back in Ancient Japan again. The first thing she saw was Shippo and Inu-Yasha waiting for her (o joy)  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's about time. What took you so long?  
  
Kagome: I had school you moron.  
  
Inu Yasha: School?  
  
Kagome: Yes. School. That big building where you learn stuff?  
  
(Inu Yasha looks clueless)  
  
Kagome: Never mind  
  
Shippo: What did you bring in your backpack with you Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Oh, the usual. My clothes, my homework, some food, and some rama noodles.  
  
(Inu Yasha's ears pick up at the sound of the word "rama noodles")  
  
Inu Yasha: Did you say RAMA NOODLES???!!!!  
  
Kagome: Yup.  
  
Inu Yasha: (puppy eyes) They're for me, right?  
  
Kagome: ~teasing~ Actually I was feeling a little hungry, myself. I think I'LL eat them  
  
Inu Yasha: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Kagome: Just watch me  
  
(Kagome opens the noodles and dips in her chopsticks. She raises the noodles to her mouth. Inu Yasha jumps at her right as Kagome yells.)  
  
"SIT!"  
  
(Inu Yasha falls with a thump to the ground)  
  
Inu Yasha: You are so CRUEL!  
  
Kagome: (giggles) I was just kidding. I brought some noodles for you too.  
  
(She reaches into her backpack and brings out another bowl on noodles. The hungry half-demon grabs the bowl and practically stuffs his whole face in it.)  
  
Kagome: hehe. Got Ramen?  
  
Shippo: huh?  
  
Kagome: Never mind. You'd get it if you've seen the "Got Milk" commercials.  
  
Shippo: Got what?  
  
Kagome: Once again, never mind. You guys don't under stand anything that has to do with my time.  
  
(The Rama hungry half-demon looks up)  
  
Inu Yasha: We do so!  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah? Then what's a computer?  
  
Inu Yasha: A what?  
  
Kagome: My point exactly.  
  
(Inu Yasha who is still confused about the computer question hears voices from nearby. Sango comes out of the woods with Miroku (what a surprise) trailing closely behind.)  
  
Sango: Hey guys. Oh hey Kagome! How have you been? You haven't been around lately.  
  
Kagome: I've had a LOT of homework?  
  
Inu Yasha: What's homework?  
  
Kagome: ~sigh~ don't mind him. Come sit down.  
  
(At the sound of the word "sit" Inu Yasha once again kerplopped into the ground with a thud)  
  
Kagome: ~between laughter~ Sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest!  
  
(Inu Yasha flashes her an angry stare and she just ignores it)  
  
Inu Yasha: ~talking to Shippo~ what is it with women? One minute they are feeding you ramen and the next minute they are grinding you in the dirt. It's so confusing?  
  
Shippo: Kind of like all things having to do with Kagome's time?  
  
Inu Yasha: You mean like compluipurs?  
  
Shippo: ~sigh~ Why don't you ask Miroku for some tips?  
  
(Inu Yasha bursts out with laughter)  
  
Inu Yasha: Miroku???? Women advice???? ARE YOU KIDDING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: He might know a thing or two.  
  
Inu Yasha: He might. I guess I'll try.  
  
(Inu Yasha walks up to Miroku who is standing idle waiting for Sango's attention)  
  
Inu Yasha: uhh.Miroku?  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Inu Yasha: I.uhhh..need some help?  
  
Miroku: What could YOU need help with  
  
Inu Yasha: Well...it's more like advice.  
  
Miroku: Advice on what? Wardrobe? Cause if so I just ordered a brand new silk kimono which would look grea..  
  
Inu Yasha: No not wardrobe your numbskull!!!! I need some advice on women??  
  
(Miroku burst out laughing)  
  
Miroku: You????? Advice on girls???? Are you serious????????  
  
Inu Yasha: ~turning bright red~ Yes. I'M SERIOUS!! CAN YOU HELP ME OR NOT!!!  
  
Miroku: ok.ok. But make sure you pay attention good  
  
Shippo: I have a BAD feeling about this..  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari: He He! Advice from Miroku? This should be getting good!  
  
Inu Yasha: I can't believe I need advice from HIM!  
  
Miroku: HEY I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!!!  
  
Random Happy Guy: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: EEK! ~Slices random happy guy with steel cleaving fang~  
  
Ari: Next chapter will be up soon. But for now R&R! 


	2. The Advice

Ari: Finally! Part two of STRANDED IN TOKYO: The Advice  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh god..  
  
Shippo: he he he ^.^  
  
Miroku: Hey! I give good advice!  
  
Sango: Knowing him.. This WONT be pretty  
  
Ari: Ok surprisingly I have decided to add a DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Cast: ~gasp~  
  
Ari: Oh, shut up! I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Thank god!  
  
Ari: SIT!!  
  
~plop~  
  
Inu Yasha: grrrrrr..  
  
  
  
  
  
The stubborn Inu Yasha walks up to Miroku. Shippo following close behind  
  
Inu Yasha: uhh.. Miroku?  
  
Miroku: yeah?  
  
Inu Yasha: I could use your help?  
  
Miroku: ha! Well that's a first. You asking for help.  
  
Inu Yasha: ~getting angry~ I. need.some.. advice?  
  
Miroku: What could you need advice on? YOU know everything!  
  
Shippo: HE WANTS SOME ADVICE ON WOMEN!  
  
Inu Yasha: ~twitch twitch~ ~blush~  
  
(Miroku bursts out into hysterical laughter)  
  
Miroku: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU WANT ADVICE ON WOMEN? FROM ME!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Well are you going to HELP ME OR JUST LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!  
  
Miroku: Well it's fun to laugh at you but seeing as you'd probably kill me if I don't then I guess I can help you  
  
Shippo: he he he he he  
  
~Inu Yasha whacks Shippo~  
  
Shippo: HEY! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Nothing. I just felt like whacking you on the head.  
  
Shippo: Humph  
  
Miroku: Ok well there are three things you have to do to get a girl to like you.  
  
Inu Yasha: HEY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT HER TO LIKE ME????  
  
Miroku: Because your blushing.  
  
Inu Yasha: I AM NOT!!!!!  
  
Shippo: Yes you are  
  
Inu Yasha: Shut up.  
  
Miroku: Like I said. There are three things you have to do. First you have to get her attention.  
  
Inu Yasha: how?  
  
Miroku: I'M GETTING TO IT!!! Be patient young grasshopper  
  
Inu Yasha: Do I look like an insect?  
  
Miroku: Yes  
  
Inu Yasha: ~to himself~ going to kill him. Going to kill him.  
  
Miroku: The best way to get a girl's attention is to grab her ass.  
  
Inu Yasha: ~pause~.Excuse me????  
  
Miroku: You walk up to her and grab her ass. It shows that you like her.  
  
Inu Yasha: Are you serious?  
  
Miroku: Would I lie to you  
  
Inu Yasha: yes  
  
Miroku: I'VE NEVER LIED TO YOU!  
  
Inu Yasha: You just did.  
  
Miroku: Whatever. Just do what I say.  
  
Inu Yasha: I guess. But if something bad happens you're going to wish that you've never been born!  
  
Miroku: I'm an expert. I know what I'm doing  
  
Shippo: yeah right  
  
Miroku: Did you say something?  
  
Shippo: NO  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine. Here I go  
  
Inu Yasha walks up to Kagome who is deep in conversation with Sango about nail polish. He slides next to her, puts his hand on her ass, and grabs it.  
  
Kagome: IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(She jumps up in the air in surprise)  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
At the sound of every "SIT" Inu Yasha is slammed into the ground.  
  
Kagome: PERVERT!!! ~Turns to Miroku~ DID YOU TELL HIM TO DO THAT YOU STUPID MONK!!  
  
Miroku: ~choking up laugher~ NO.NOT AT ALL ;)  
  
(Kagome grabs IY by the ear and yanks him up)  
  
Kagome: WHAT WAS THAT FOR??????  
  
Inu Yasha: uhh.MIROKU MADE ME DO IT!!!  
  
Miroku: DID NOT!!  
  
Inu Yasha: DID TOO!  
  
Miroku: DID NOT!!  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo: DID TOO!!!  
  
Miroku: HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!!!  
  
Shippo: Well.It WAS your advice!  
  
Kagome: ADVICE?? ~Twitch twitch~  
  
Shippo: Yeah. Inu Yasha wanted advice about how to make you like him so he asked Miroku and Miroku told him to grab you butt so that's what he did.  
  
Kagome: ~still twitching excessively~ MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!  
  
Sango: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
Kagome: I DON'T CARE!!!!!!  
  
Kagome grabs the now very afraid Miroku by the ear and screams.  
  
Kagome: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TELLING HIM THAT!!  
  
Miroku: Seriously? I thought it would work  
  
Kagome: ~anime fall.~ ~gets up~ THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!  
  
Ever so randomly, Seshomaru (Fluffy, hehe) appears out of nowhere right in front of Kagome.  
  
Seshomaru: So where are you going young lady.  
  
Kagome: OUT OF MY WAY MR. ARMLESS!!!!! ~She shoves Seshomaru out of her way and continues to walk~  
  
Seshomaru: I'm going to ignore that..  
  
Seshomaru lifts his hand and aims at Kagome. A cool greenish light flashes from it and Kagome goes flying into the "Bone Eaters Well" which just happens to be right in front of her.  
  
Kagome: ~falling~ AHHHH!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha runs and jumping in after Kagome  
  
Inu Yasha: ~falling~ KAGOME!  
  
Shippo runs and jumps in after Inu Yasha  
  
Shippo: INU YASHA!!!!!!  
  
Sango runs and jumps in after Shippo  
  
Sango: SHIPPO!!!!!!  
  
Miroku runs (what a surprise) and jumps in after Sango  
  
Miroku: SANGO!!!!!!!!  
  
Seshomaru runs and jumps in after Miroku  
  
Seshomaru: MIROKU!!!!  
  
~Pause~  
  
Inu Yasha: Wait a second! Wait a second! Why is Seshomaru jumping in after Miroku  
  
Seshomaru: You know brother; there are some very surprising things about me that you DON'T know  
  
Kagome: Ok.if he meant what I think he meant then I think I'm going to puke  
  
Miroku: ~to himself~ you know I always found him very appealing..  
  
Ari: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that nad continue with my fic.  
  
~Continue~  
  
The entire cast lands with a thud at the bottom of the well.  
  
Kagome: OOF!  
  
Inu Yasha: OOF!  
  
Shippo: OOF!  
  
Sango: OOF!  
  
Miroku: OOF!  
  
Seshomaru: OOF!  
  
Kagome peels herself from under the pig pile and gets up. Surprisingly she sees a ladder extending from the well.  
  
Kagome: Uh..Oh...  
  
Shippo climbs up and sits on Kagome's head. They are in some kind of building and outside they see more buildings  
  
Shippo: Uh.Guys??? I don't think we're in Ancient Japan anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari: I'm so evil!!!!  
  
Kagome: HAHA! That last line sounded like what Dorothy said in the Wizard of Oz "Todo. I don't think we are in Kansas anymore"  
  
Inu Yasha: Wizard of what????  
  
Kagome: ~sweat drop~ Never mind.  
  
Seshomaru: ~sitting next to and talking to Miroku~ so what did you say your favorite hobby was? Oh, by the way, nice shoes!  
  
Sango: Ok, that is SOO wrong.  
  
Ari: Please ignore "Fluffy" and REVIEW! ;) 


End file.
